How Could This Happen to Me
by flamefaerie132
Summary: “You couldn’t get a guy if you tried!”Lavender said smirking. I glared at her, “Yes I could!”Lavender looked up from her magazine,“The only way you can actually prove it to me, is if I see you kiss, and truly kiss, Draco Malfoy.”Better than sounds!DHr
1. Hate is Already Brewing

**PLEASE READ!!! Authors Note: My other story somehow got deleted and I was quite upset but stuff happens. Naturally I got over it and am now precautious on FanFic. Well I must admit I didn't like my other story very well. I kept out a lot of stuff and didn't really try well on making it my best. Of course since I don't have any other stories or anything on FanFic I made a new story. I will try to get any mistakes I made, and you may flame but if you do don't scream, 'OMG it sucks!' Because I'll just laugh, I really don't care if you don't like it and whenever someone tells me they like my story I'll blush or feel proud of my self and I just love that feeling and it's kind of hard to explain. Also if you could point out things for me or give me advice or something I would love it if you did! I will try to make it as funny as possible! I can be really funny around friends and family…but, when I'm writing I just can't be as funny for some reason, but I'll try! This should be good and I have it planned out quite well. I'm always glad when someone tries to guess what will happen in the next chapter or if they give me ideas for stuff to happen in later chapters so if you want to you can. Please at least read this chapter and review…Also if you like it, please tell others about this story. I read all my reviews and on each chapter if you review or ask a question or something I will give a shout out or something to you. I'll try to get everyone but if I get a lot of reviews (which is doubtful) I'll try my best! Thanks to everyone whom at least reads this chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can because I'm off on Holiday Break, but ya never know what could pop up in my life. Anyways sorry I bored you out of your mind right there but I just had to say it anyways. Happy Holidays and enjoy!**

**P.S. – if something doesn't make sense to you in this chapter I will most likely be explained or it will make sense in the next chapter. Thanks!**

**ALSO!!! There will be no lesbians or gay people in this story. It drives me crazy and I think it is sick and wrong so sorry to anyone out there hoping that there would be gay or lesbian people in here!!!**

**Summary: "You couldn't get a guy if you tried!" Lavender said smirking. I glared at her, "Yes I could!" Lavender looked up from her magazine, "Prove it!" I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I will!" Lavender's smirk didn't fade, "The only way you can actually prove it to me…is if I see you kiss, and truly kiss, Draco Malfoy."**

**Rating: PG-13 for fighting I guess, I don't think there will be cussing if there is it will be rare, I seriously _don't_ think that it will become R unless it's because like the war but I think I'm going to make a sequel for their 7th and I would make that the war but I don't know for now.**

**Might be a good idea to read this ---- Info: The story will be in Hermione's POV (Point of View) but I might change it to someone else at times. KRUM AND HERMIONE NEVER LIKED EACH OTHER – NEVER MET!!! (Well they did but not in this story 0o) It will be Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco, etc. 6th year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is still alive and wanting to kill Harry (duh - ). And I think that's all! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and if I have any new characters. Otherwise it's all J.K. Rowling's!!!**

**How Could This Happen to Me**

**Chapter 1 – Hate's already brewing**

**. – x - . . – x - . . – x - . . – x - . . – x - .**

I sighed as I walked back from the prefect meeting. I was walking back to the compartment at where Harry, I, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were staying at. Ginny and Ron were with me. Ginny turned a prefect this year and was pretty delighted. But they ran off without me when the saw the food trolley. They went back to go get a bunch of stuff.

I smiled at a few students I walked past in the hallway.

I turned a corner and frowned. The light in the hallway was dim and it was strangely cold. "I must've gone the wrong way…" I muttered to myself out loud.

I was about to turn around when a large, firm, cold hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder from behind me. I turned around and looked up into big blue gray eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked trying my best to look and sound disgusted and agitated.

"You're in my way." He sneered, "Now move mudblood."

I rolled my eyes and moved out of the way, "Sorry your ugliness."

"That was lame," Malfoy said, "Even for you."

He was about to walk off when I slapped him hard.

Malfoy looked at me shocked and surprised, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"That was for…" I wasn't exactly sure why I did it, but it felt good! "For being such an ass!"

"Thank you for the compliment!" Malfoy said smiling. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at my face, pushed me up against the wall, and smirked the Malfoy trade mark smirk.

"Look mudblood, around here on this part of the train are all Slytherins who want to kill you dearly. It would be best not to mess around with me. Also if you ever and I mean _ever _hit me again I swear to the gods I will make your life a living hell!"

I put my hands on his chest and pushed hard he stumbled back slightly. "Malfoy you couldn't hurt me if you tried."

Malfoy frowned, "How much you want to bet I could hurt you if I tried?"

"5 galleons, but you'll never be able to hurt me so don't count on getting 5 galleons. Bye Malfoy…"

I said then walked off leaving Malfoy giving me the look, 'I hate you and wish you would die!'

I got back to my compartment smiling.

"How come you're so happy?" Harry asked.

I looked at him still smiling. "Oh nothing."

Harry shrugged and went back to talking about Quidditch with Ginny and Ron.

Ginny was a little taller but other wise exactly the same as last year. Ron has gotten taller than 5th year but no longer clumsy. He was a lot more muscular but his hair was still a flaming red and he was a lot tanner.

Harry was also slightly taller, a lot tanner than he was in 5th year, and his emerald green eyes were more stunning than ever. His black hair was as usual…very messy. He had on baggy black jeans and a big white tee-shirt but you could still see he was very muscular.

My hair was a lot straighter and not as frizzy and bushy. I was more slender and girlish like which I really didn't care about how I looked. But I do still like to look nice.

I made Harry and Neville change into their robes and not long after, the train stopped. The feast was as usual and we ate tons. I also got Ginny to join S.P.E.W.; I was very happy when she gave up on saying no and joined. Harry and Ron still won't join and Neville was afraid to say no.

We went back to the common room after helping the 1st years get to Gryffindor area. I walked up to the girl's dormitory and Parvati was in the bathroom, no doubt putting on make up, fixing her hair, or washing her face or something. Ginny was reading the Daily Prophet and eating Pumpkin Pastries.

Lavender was sitting cross legged on her bed and reading a magazine.

"You know Hermione…" Lavender said not looking up from her magazine, "You really ought to get a boyfriend. Honestly!"

"And why would I need a boyfriend?" I asked use to Lavender telling me what I should and shouldn't do. I put on my pajamas and sat on my bed looking straight at her.

"Hermione you're so…boring. I guess you could say. You need some excitement in your life. Get a guy, go on a date, have a good time. Get in trouble somehow, do something to make your life some what filled with spice!" She hadn't looked up from her magazine once. Her eyes moved quickly across the page and her nose probably would've burst through the magazine if she stuck it any closer to her face.

I snorted. My life was exciting. First year when Harry, Ron, and I were almost killed by a 3 headed dog, I was attacked by a troll, and when we practically landed Harry into Voldemort's hands. Second year when I had to make the Pollyjuice potion and turned into a freaking cat, and also got attacked and almost killed by a snake. Third year when I almost got killed by a Werewolf. And so on and so fourth. I rolled my eyes.

"You couldn't get a guy if you tried!" Lavender said smirking.

I glared at her, "Yes I could!"

Lavender looked up from her magazine, "Prove it!"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I will!" But I didn't exactly know _how _I was going to prove it to her.

Lavender's smirk didn't fade, "The only way you can actually prove it to me…is if I see you kiss, and truly kiss, Draco Malfoy."

My mouth fell open and my eyes widened. Ginny looked up from the Daily Prophet and froze mouth ajar. Parvati just came out from the bathroom and heard and froze. Lavender's smirk seemed to widen, "Unless of course you're too scared. If you don't Hermione…I'll tell _everyone _at school that you moan and mutter, 'Oh Harry…' in you're sleep."

My mouth fell down farther and I thought if it dropped any farther it would actually fall off. "Wha-what are you talking abo-about?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Hermione. And I will defiantly make sure Harry and Draco are the first to know if you don't kiss Draco. But not only does it have to be a simple kiss. You have to be going out with him and truly kiss, passionately."

I closed my mouth, and glared at her. "Fine! I'll do it! But if you ever tell anyone about the, erm – Harry thing. I _swear_ I will _kill_ you with my bare hands!"

Lavender's smirk didn't fade and she looked back at her magazine, "Okay, we have a deal."

I sighed, closed my curtain around my bed and I laid down, my head resting on my pillow. I sighed and thought, 'How in Merlin's name am I going to do this?"

**. – x - . . – x - . . – x - . . – x - . . – x - .**

**Well I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what cha think! If you don't I'll set an evil huge smelly troll on you. And if you do, I'll give you, a virtual free cookie. If you don't like cookies I'll give you, erm – something else! Anyways I will try to update soon. Happy Holidays!!!**


	2. Something's Different

**SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. Really I am. I REALLY am, well, here's the second chapter. Please R&R and I promise I'll update the 3rd chapter a whole lot faster.**

**Recap: I sighed, closed my curtain around my bed and I laid down, my head resting on my pillow. I sighed and thought, 'How in Merlin's name am I going to do this?"**

**Chapter 2 – Something's Different**

**-----**

I walked down to the Great Hall not feeling the greatest. "You know what?" I thought to myself, "I could not do it and just tell Harry that Lavender was lying about me saying, 'Oh Harry…' In my sleep! Yea, that'll work! Harry won't believe Lavender. But, Draco and everyone else she tells, which would be the whole school, would love to believe her rather than me. Some probably wouldn't care and others would bug me about for the rest of my life."

I sighed. _How I hate Lavender._

"Uh Hermione," Ginny said a little frightened. I looked over at her.

"What?" I snapped, not meaning to.

"Could you please stop making that angry face and muttering, 'Die Lavender'? It's slightly scaring me."

"Oh, sorry…I'm just mad because Lavender is making me do this and I HATE Draco Malfoy and I can't not do it because then I will be laughed at forever and usually that doesn't bug me but they will also be laughing at Harry and that bugs me. And it bugs me, and I don't like being bugged!"

"HERMIONE!" Ginny shouted, "Please stop yelling, you're scaring 1st years."

We were now walking down the stairs to the Great Hall. I looked around and some of the 1st years that were walking ahead of us looked slightly frightened.

"Sorry…" I muttered.

I sighed as we sat down at the Gryffindor table. I turned around and faced the Slytherin table. Malfoy was talking to his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. "The fat oafs…" I muttered under my breath. Malfoy noticed I was looking at him, he was snickering at some joke, saw me and his face turned into complete disgust. And I could've swore he muttered, "Stupid Granger."

I turned around and sighed, "This is going to be impossible…"

"What?" Ron and Harry asked.

"Huh? Oh I – err, said…I can't possibly be hungry with all this work I have to do."

"Uh, Hermione," Ron said, "We haven't even been to our first class yet?!"

"I, uh…have work from Professor um McGonagall that she wants me to do. Yea, well…uh my first class will start any minute. Have fun in Divination!"

I grabbed a muffin and walked off after Ron snorted Harry said, "Don't worry we'll have loads of fun trying to figure out new ways for me to die."

I walked into Ancient Runes classroom and sat down. There weren't very many people in this class.

Just me, the professor, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, and Luna Lovegood, since Luna was the only one in her year to be in this class she was in ours. It was fun except for the fact Malfoy was there.

While everyone was in the front of the room, Draco sat in the back of the room working on whatever we had to do.

"Okay, today were going to build an Ancient Building. I don't mean a real one, you pick anyone of them. I would suggest an easy one to build. We will be building them with soap bars you will use these knifes to carve it. Also you will have partners. I will pair you up. Okay let's see since there are an odd number of you here Susan, Cho, and Luna work together, and Draco and Hermione. Have fun; also this is a big part of your grade so good luck!"

My mouth fell. Susan, Luna, and Cho grabbed their soap bar and carving knives and got to work right away gossiping about things as they worked. I grabbed a bar of soap and two carving knives and walked over to where Malfoy was sitting. He didn't look happy at all and I was afraid he would kill me with a carving knife if I touched him.

I sat down across from him and set the bar of soap in front of him and me. I also put one of the knives next to him.

"So, uh…what should we make?" I said quietly watching his every movement. He took off his robes and un-tucked his shirt slightly.

"I don't give a crap, do whatever you want."

"Oookkaaayy, how about Merlin's statue? Professor said we could do that."

"Sure go ahead."

"You have to work too." I said getting a little aggravated.

"Fine you do some then I will." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Sure, whatever…"

I started working and kept glancing over at Malfoy. He was watching me. He looked angry, bored, and slightly disgusted. As if just looking at me made his day horrible, he looked so scary it would've scared any little kid, it was slightly frightening me.

"What?" Malfoy snapped when I glanced over at him. Then he smirked, "You think I'm so hot don't you?"

"What?!" I practically shouted almost messing up the project.

"You can't resist looking at me; you think I'm the sexiest person on this planet."

"No..." I said laughing. But it was strange we were talking, smiling, and laughing like we were friends. Then I turned slightly serious, "That's what you think, you think you're the sexiest person on the planet just because you have Pansy and any other Slytherin girls kissing the ground where you've walked."

Malfoy's smile turned into a frown, "I don't have girls all over me like that. And I don't like Pansy like that."

"I didn't say you liked Pansy."

"We're just friends; we went to the Yule Ball as _just_ **_friends_**. We're just _friends!_" He said emphasizing some words.

"Okay, alright…sorry." I muttered. Why was I apologizing to _him_?

I looked at the project, I was almost finished. "Um, here…" I said pushing it towards him, "You're turn to work on it."

"Fine…" He muttered. When he went to grab it his hand brushed over mine.

It wasn't hard or rough like Harry's, Ron's, or Krum's. His nails didn't have dirt in them and they were nice and clean. He also didn't smell like sweat like Krum, Ron, or Harry. And I could've sworn his cologne smelled like lemons. Or something smelled like lemons, and I had to know.

"What smells like lemons?" I asked trying to act casual.

Malfoy slightly blushed, "Um, me…my shampoo, lotion, hand wash, and cologne is all lemon scented."

I laughed, "Lemons…" Lemons…that was all I could manage to say.

"Why did I tell her that?" He muttered, "I mean – um, I like lemons so what?! I bet you have something that you like. I'm obsessed with lemons so what are you obsessed with?"

I couldn't say giving House Elves their freedom. Winky and many other elves forced it through my brain one night. They wanted to work and that was all so I gave up…although it's still wrong in my mind.

And I couldn't tell Malfoy about Mr. Snuggles. No way…Mr. Snuggles was my teddy bear I had had since I was three-years-old. He was small teddy bear with a missing eye. The other one was a pretty blue. He was a snow white teddy bear witch plaid purple patches at where he'd been ripped. They were on his right foot, his left ear, a small one on his back, and a large one on his left armpit.

"Well, I like lemons too." I confessed. I just now got addicted to lemons, Malfoy made me fall in love with the smell of lemons.

He smiled. Not the trademark Malfoy smirk, not the smile that said, "You're stupid," or, "I hate you and just humiliated you in front of everyone." It was a smile like, "You're funny," or like we were old friends that had just seen each other for the first time in a while.

I smiled back and felt a tingle shoot up my spine.

"So Malfoy," I said watching him carve. He looked like he was an expert at it. "Why are you in all my classes?"

"What'd you mean?" He asked concentrating on Merlin's soap statue.

"Like you're in Muggle Studies and well you call me mudblood all the time and you hate muggles. Also I would've thought you wouldn't be interested or smart enough for all the classes that you have. I mean they are quite hard and we get a lot of work yet you still find time to ruin people's lives."

"Hey! My mom is a muggle born. Also I am smart enough for those classes and I finish all my work and I don't ruin people's lives in the time I have to do whatever."

"What? You're _mom _is muggle born? Do you call her mudblood?"

Malfoy's eyes widened. "Look," He whispered, "I didn't mean to tell you. And no I'm not pure blood. My father doesn't know she is but ever since she told me she was – which was a week ago. I've stopped calling muggle born witches and wizards mudbloods."

I stared at him long and hard trying to see if he was telling me the truth and he seemed to be.

"Okay…"I muttered.

It started getting really hot and I slightly started to sweat. Professor informed us that some crazy 5th year had set of some type of bomb that released heat, and a lot of it. The teachers, no one in fact, could get it to stop releasing heat. So I took off my robes and unbuttoned the first 3 buttons on my white shirt. Rolled up my sleeves and put my hair up in a messy ponytail. We were done and had turned in our project and were just sitting in front of each other.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

I sighed and looked at Malfoy. He was staring at me.

"What?" I said loudly.

Malfoy slightly jumped and quickly shook his head like I had just snapped him out of a trance.

"Huh? Oh, I – nothing…"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. In about 5 minutes I would leave to Care of Magical Creatures. As I wondered what type of animal Hagrid would have for us, Malfoy took off his shirt and threw it on the pile on the floor where his robes were.

I stared at him. He was only a little shorter than Ron who was 6 foot. His blonde hair didn't have any gel in it and was darker than 5th year. Quidditch or something must have finally given him some muscles. He had a 6 pack and my hand wouldn't even come close to wrapping around his arm muscle. He was really tan and I couldn't help but gawk at him.

He noticed my mouth was open and I was staring at him.

Malfoy smirked, "Hey Granger, you're drooling."

I shook my head quickly, "Wha – psht, drooling at you?" I said then started laughing, once I was done laughing I said, "Like that would ever happen." I said feeling my cheeks go slightly pink.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "Mmm, hmm…" He said his voice dripping with no belief.

The bell rang and I quickly grabbed my robes and my bag. I swung my bag onto my shoulder, and left the room quickly for Care of Magical Creatures.

**------**

**I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! REALLY, I REALLY AM! Well…hoped you liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to be really funny. Well please update! Thanks! And sorry the Draco is a kind of OOC!**


End file.
